The present invention relates to a microwave oven door, and more particularly, to a door assembly comprising a simple configuration to achieve improved operation efficiency.
FIG. 1 is a simplified sectional view of a conventional microwave oven. A heating chamber 3 is provided inside the external sheet 1 of a microwave oven, while a magnetron 2 generating high frequency microwaves is provided in the upper part of said heating chamber 3. Food 5 to be heated by high frequency microwaves is disposed in a plate on the bottom of said chamber 3. In reference to an enlarged sectional view shown in FIG. 2, a typical configuration of a conventional door assembly shown in FIG. 1a is described below.
In FIG. 2, a shield 11 is made of internal transparent glass 9 that makes up an internal door screen and punching metal, while said shield 11 is sandwiched by plate 8 connected to door 7 and an inner door plate 10 by means of screw 12. Choke cover 13 is provided in the periphery of an opening of cavity 6 formed by said door 7 and inner door plate 10, while the choke cover 13 is also sandwiched by door 7 and the inner door plate 10 when installing transparent glass 9 and shield 11. Front screen 14 is secured to door 7 across the screen hold plate 15 via screw 17. A decoration board 16 is provided at the external periphery of door 7 to conceal said screen hold plate 15 and screw 17 securing it. As shown in FIG. 1, conventionally, the door of a microwave oven is held by screws, thus making it necessary to provide a decoration board to conceal screws. Such a configuration requires a number of parts, thus requiring much labor during assembly, and making it difficult to reduce costs.